A vehicle air-conditioning apparatus has been recently developed that includes a plurality of refrigeration cycles and is capable of performing a defrosting operation simultaneously with a heating operation while continuing the heating operation on an indoor side, serving as an air-conditioning target space (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example). In such a vehicle air-conditioning apparatus, for example, in order to enable one of the refrigeration cycles to perform the defrosting operation while the heating operation is being continued, the refrigeration cycle performing defrosting based on a cooling operation using an outdoor heat exchanger as a condenser and the other refrigeration cycle continuing the heating operation are arranged in a vehicle. An indoor fan is disposed in substantially the middle of the width of the vehicle. An indoor heat exchanger functioning as an evaporator is disposed on one side of the indoor fan and another indoor heat exchanger functioning as a condenser is disposed on the other side thereof. The defrosting operation is performed in one of the refrigeration cycles and the heating operation is performed in the other refrigeration cycle such that the operations are performed simultaneously.